


Blind

by Silvershadow989



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I think thats all the tags???, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Korean Keith (Voltron), Krolia and Keith’s dad are mentioned., M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Rolo doesn’t have a big part, Shiro is a police officer, Short chapters for a short story, because he’s a dick, kangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvershadow989/pseuds/Silvershadow989
Summary: Keith is born blind. He doesn't know why, he just was. But in a world where you see in colour when you meet your soulmate, he's considered an abomination, a freak of nature. He doesn't even know if he has a soulmate. He's already given up on family caring about him, so surely his soulmate is gonna hate him, right?Lance is colourblind, just like everyone else. He can't wait to find his soulmate and to get too know them. He's grown up with support from everyone, and thinks he's ready for anything. He didn't count on his soulmate being blind.





	1. Mama

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Voltron

"Mama!" The four year old chirped as he swing his legs to and fro from where they were hanging of the edge of the table. Wide indigo eyes moved, but Keith didn't actually take anything in.

 

"Mama?! Where'd you go!" A hint of uncertainty had entered his tone, and the swinging of his legs started to stop. The boy perked up when he heard a loud bang and turned toward the noise

 

"Mama?

 

His sightless eyes were wide and his bottom lip trembled when he received no reply.

 

"P—Papa..?" He whimpered, trembling as tears finally fell from his eyes. His shoulders shook and he began crying. Where were his mama and papa?

 

"Keith? Where are you kiddo?"

 

"Papa! I'm in the kit-chen!" He said, tears evaporating at the sound of his dad's voice. The four year old's sensitive ears picked up his fathers heavy gait and he laughed when his papa picked him up and spun him round.

 

"Ray! Don't you dare let me see you do that to him again! You could hurt him!" His mama's harsh voice had the laughter stopping in an instance, thinking that his mum was angry with him as well. Smaller hands stole him from his dad's rougher one's and his mama cooed at him.

 

"No worry little one, mama isn't angry with you." She soothed, and Keith allowed himself to smile toothily. He giggled at his mother's laughter and snuggled into her shoulder, content to cling to her for now. He drowsily listened to his parent's conversation as they spoke about one thing or another. The four year old didn't pay attention, instead he let the tranquil atmosphere lul him to slumber.

 

Said slumber was rudely awoken by raised voices. Keith sat up from where he had been sleeping on the sofa, yawning tiredly and wiping his eyes. He sat still, wondering what woke him before he heard a floorboard creek from infront of him. He screamed when a large hand wrapped around his wrist and dragged him into the air. Tears welled up in his eyes in fear as he attempted to fight against his unknown captors. The fight left him when he was thrown into a wall. His hit his head hard and whimpered when he was moved, slung over something and carried out side.

 

He was too out of it too hear his parents calling him, and he only distantly felt himself being dumped on the ground. There was a short while of fuzziness where someone ran fingers through his hair and a hand up and down his back. He calmed down quickly and was drifting off to sleep when two loud bangs jerked him awake again. That and a liquid splattering across his face.

 

"Mama..?"


	2. Blind Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Voltron

"Mama..?" Keith whispered in a shaky voice. He turned towards where she had last been before the bang, ignoring the liquid that was splattered across his face. His mama would sort it.

"Mama? Are you ok?" He asked, putting his small hands on her shoulder and shaking it. He got no response. "Papa!" He called out, looking around desperately, only to gasp when something grabbed the back off his top and threw him into something else, a wall? He whimpered and tried to get up, struggling to move, his head felt fuzzy.

A weight stamped down on his back, and he yelped when he was forced flat on the floor, banging his chin on the rough gravel. Unseeing eyes brimmed with tears as Keith heard someone laugh.

"Poor little runt, no mommy and daddy to run to now." The group cackled, and Keith barely held back a sob. He wanted his mama. He sniffed and opened his eyes, squeaking in suprise when one of the men yelled in shock.

"Holy shit, guys come look at this kid's eyes!" Now there were several hands grabbing him and man handling him into a kneeling position. One hand wove through his hair and tugged on his hair, making him cry out in pain. The tears he was holding back ran, falling down his face in streams. The men just laughed, before forcing one of his eyes open and keeping it held open. Keith whined in distress, struggling slightly but a boot slammed itself into his chest and he gasped, struggling to take a proper mouthful of air.

"Oh my god, he's blind!" Another person said which got more laughter from the group.

"Ha! He's just a poor blind brat! Doesn't even have a chance at finding his soulmate!" A third jeered and Keith sobbed, body trembling in fear.

"Might as well end the runt's existence, he's just a useless thing." The first person said, and the person holding his eye open moved his fingers. Keith shut his eyes tightly, whimpering in fear. He jumped when someone pressed a metallic object too his forehead and sniffled when he heard a click.

"Bye brat. See yah in hell." Keith gulped, jumping when the gun went off.


	3. Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for abuse at the end
> 
> I don’t own Voltron.

"This is the police! Put the gun down and step away from the child!" The yelling confused Keith, who was still reeling from the gunshot. The noise had hurt his ears and he attempted to back away from the men surrounding him but the one holding him down shook him.

 

"Stop moving you piece of shit!" Keith couldn't help the sobs wracking his body, nor the tears rolling down his face. He wanted his mama, and his papa.

 

He jumped when several objects clattered to the ground and again when he was roughly pushed forward into someone else. They wrapped him in a hug and shushed him as he sobbed. Small hands, similar but not his mama's, brushed through his hair. The repetitive soothing him into a restless slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

Charlie Max Baker prided herself on not flinching and getting on with her job as a social worker. Yet the one case that broke her was the Kogane one . The poor boy had been orphaned in a horrific accident, mother and father shot to death in front off him, and he'd almost died along with them. Not to mention the startling fact that he was born blind. It would put him at a massive disadvantage in life, and they were just... abnormal in general. No one is born blind, but he was. It wasn't right. So, she dumped him with the first person asking to foster him, not bothering to check his records. Keith Akira Kogane may be the cutest four year old in the world, but he was also a curse upon everyone because of those eyes. Yes, they were stunning, indigo with hints of blue and gray, but those eyes freaked her out.

 

Those eyes belonged to the devil.

 

* * *

 

Staying with Dylan was hard. He made Keith clean up a lot of things, and yelled a lot. Dylan would often yell and throw things at him, things which normally hit him because he couldn't see where they would coming from. To be honest, Dylan should of never been allowed to adopt.

 

Keith sobbed weakly as the steel-toed boot swung into his chest, taking his breath away and sending him flying. His head hurt from having it banged into the walls so often, and there was more sticky liquid on his face. He'd found out recently it was his own blood.

 

His throat hurt from where he was no longer allowed food and drink. Arms and legs too skinny and available skin a sickly pale.

 

But the worst thing was Keith's eyes. They were ... empty, emotionless. Taking one look at the kid told you his spirit was broken. There was no innocence left in those wide eyes.


	4. Shakira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for abuse and blood

Dylan Barnaby Jones knew he had a firm hand and was incredibly harsh on the children he looked after. But that was because Joyce had died. Joyce Rose Jones. His soulmate. He had been left in a colourless world where nothing made him happy, made him smile. He never showed any emotion other than anger and, surprisingly, regret when he hurt a child. But that was only when said child was unconscious and unable to hear his words. He couldn't have them thinking he actually cared about them now, could he.

 

Keith was the first kid who made him lose his temper.

 

But that was because if his black hair and wide eyes. His facial structure was so much like Joyce's, so, when the kid didn't do as he was told he couldn't help but snap, like now.

 

The boy was sobbing in pain as the steel toed boot was driven repeatedly into his abdomen. Dylan let up for a minute, panting as he thought about what to do next.

 

"Shirt off, boy." He finally spat, and watched as those large eyes widened, the white pupils belaying the true fear the boy felt. Even so, Keith still struggled up onto his knees, and then managed too pull his shirt over his head, but got his arms stuck and tangled, making Dylan pull it off him roughly then grab him but his arm, dragging him to his feet and towards the back room, where a pole of wood stood.

 

Dylan used a length of rope to tie Keith's hands together and then pulled his belt off. He disn't actually need his belt, it was more for show than anything else. But it was his favourite one, therefore the most often used one.

 

It didn't take long to have the runt screaming, just three strokes in, but then again, the brat was only four. He just grabbed the smallest muzzle he had and forced it onto the child's face, sighing as the screams stopped. He picked up the belt again and he didn't stop till blood coated the floor.

 

Three hours later he carried the unconscious child out and passed him to Kira, the eldest in the house. She knew what to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Shakira Elizabeth Faith Grayson had lived with Dylan for seven years.

 

When he came out of the wood room carrying the bloodied boy she knew what the boy had done, and how often he'd done it. She also knew just how to help him.

 

She gathered the younger children and gave them all jobs before laying Keith on his stomach on her bed, gently running her fingers (pianist fingers, Dylan had told her) through his hair as she waited patently.

 

Damian and Terry both arrived at the same time, one with a bowl of lukewarm water and another with rags, so they could clean the grisly wounds. Timothy arrived next, with a soothing cream that would help the welts and broken skin heal quicker and less painfully. Jason arrived last with Richard. Jason with water and Richard with a tablet for Keith in case he woke up half way through.

 

"Todd, can you take Grayson out the room? A seven year old shouldn't see this." Damian said gravely, Jason nodded and guided Richard out the room, the three boys watched before turning to Kira, who was absent-mindedly dipping a rag in the water.

 

"Shall we begin?" Terry asked, and Kira nodded.

 

"Might as well," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll write a request for whoever can tell me what fandom the other boys are from.
> 
> They’ll only be in another chapter or so, as they are needed for the story to progress.


	5. Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for abuse and drowning

It took two hours for them to clean the blind boy up, in that time, Dylan had been arrested. Apparently one of the other kids had told an adult about Keith, and they'd called social services. It was great, Keith could finally go to hospital.

 

Kira and Richard watched the ambulance drive off, and wondered whether they would see the unique child again.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith woke up too beeping and strange smells. He sighed in confusion and wondered where he was now, it wasn't at Dylan's, or Mama's house. Everything felt heavy and it wasn't hard to just relax and fall asleep again.

 

When he woke up properly he was told that he'd missed his fifth birthday and had been 'asleep' for a week. It was hard to wrap his head around but he managed.

 

When he was told he was leaving Dylan he couldn't help but smile. The mean man wouldn't hurt him anymore. Instead he would be staying with someone called Paul. Paul who liked children and wanted to help the all. He had heard the nurses whispering about his social worker lying but didn't believe them. They were just gossiping.

 

* * *

 

 

After being in hospital for a week he was released and taken to Paul. He was very nice to him when his social worker was there but as soon as he heard the tyres screeching as she drove away he was grabbed by his throat and thrown across the room. He whimpered as he hut the wall, his back throbbing, and then found he couldn't get up. That made it easier for Paul to drag him through rooms, laughing every time he was slid into something and finally manhandled into a kneeling position and had his head shoved in the water. He hadn't had time to take a breath, so the five year old began coughing and fighting for air straight away. Paul didn't let up, just continued to hold his head there till he stopped fighting, only then was he allowed to breath, curled up shivering and sobbing at the feet of a psychopath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVE WATCHED SEASON 6 DESCRIBE IT IN ONE WORD PLS


	6. Katie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just wanna say that Keith has been living with Paul for 4 and a bit years now. During that time he's been physically and emotionally abused as well as had his head forced underwater daily. He's also severely malnourished.
> 
> I don't own Voltron

Keith coughed, a mixture of water and blood splattering the floor by his head. He weakly lifted his head, crying out when a boot pressed down and forced his face into the mess. He closed his unseeing eyes and sobbed weakly.

"Shut up. Runt." The boot hit him in the stomach and he gagged, blood flecking on his lips. Though he couldn't see, he could tell that the boot was winding back, about to hit him again. He screamed when it hit him again, swearing he felt something crack in his rib cage. It hurt. It really hurt. Another kick, another crack, another scream. Two rough hands grabbed him and threw him into a wall. His head hit said wall and Keith lost consciousness. 

He was shaken awake two hours later, roughly pulled to his feet and shoved into another room, before having his legs kicked out from underneath him till he was on his knees.

No, no no no no no! Not again! His breath started to pick up and he sobbed, shaking in fear. He whimpered when he was tilted forward and froze when the tip of his nose touched the freezing liquid.

"Beg." The roughly spoken word made him cringe and he sobbed.

"Please." He whispered. "Please don't."

"Louder."

"Please don't." He said loudly, almost shouting.

There was silence while Paul decided what to do.

"That wasn't good enough, fag." Then his head was pushed under the water and he was drowning.

* * *

 

After he'd been dragged out of the bathroom and kicked around a bit more he was flung onto the flimsy matress in the corner of the basement, where he curled him and buried his head in his knees. He sobbed at the burning pain that seemed to come from everywhere.

  

"H—Happy birthday t—too me... H—H—Happy b-birthday t—t—too m—me..." he croaked out through sobs. He curled into a tighter ball and wondered what his gift would be this year. The first year he'd been beaten with a baseball bat, the second year, held under water till he passed out. The third and fourth year had been Paul inviting friends round and letting them do what they wanted to him. Those nights were the worst.

  

He jumped when the metal door was forced open and Paul rough voice echoed menacingly.

 

"Get up, your going to the park."

* * *

 

Katie Faith Holt loved exploring. The six year old would run off whenever she got the chance. She especially loved the park, with the monkey bars and the swings. She loved dragging Matt and Shiro with her.

 

This time it was different. The park was mostly empty, there was just two people, a man and a boy. The man had greasy grey hair and tattered clothing. The boy was only wearing a faded blue top and jeans, both of them ripped to shreds. He didn't even have any shoes on.

 

"Katie, go hide in that tree, please." Matt whispered from behind her frozen form. She didn't respond, and could only stare as the man kicked the boy into a wall, making him cry out.

 

She somehow missed Shiro and Matt running towards the person, only registering everything when she had reached the other boy. The boy who's pupil's were white. What the hell? She shook her shock off and hugged him tightly as he shook.

 

"It's ok, you're safe now." She whispered as he finally began crying.


	7. Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Voltron

"What's your name?" the girl asked him gently, running her hands up and down his arms. He didn't say anything back, just continued trying to stop crying. "Hey, it's ok! Please don't cry!" The girl said, sounding closer and louder, he scooted back, whimpering as he cut his hand on something on the ground. "Please stop! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" She said, following. Keith did stop, eventually, when he'd been cornered.   
  
"L—L—Leave me alone..." he finally managed to whisper.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to make sure your ok!" The girl said, and Keith stayed still, flinching when small hands gently grabbed his wrist so she could look at his hand. He bit his lip as she twisted his wrist, trying not to make a sound. "My name's Katie, what's yours?" The girl, Katie, asked and he didn't know whether he should reply or not.   
  
"Keith." He finally whispered and flinched when a hand patted his head.   
  
"Thats a nice name." Katie said, matter-of-factly and he found himself relaxing as the girl began to talk about something she was making at her house.    
  
"Do you wanna come live with me?" She asked him suddenly and he froze, thinking back to Dylan and Paul. But Katie was nice, and she didn't seem like she wanted to hurt him. So maybe it was ok? He nodded slowly and allowed her to help him stand up.    
  
"Who's your new friend Katie?" The new voice made him jump. He shook slightly and looked down, keeping quiet. He hadn't been spoken to, so he shouldn't speak.    
  
"This is Keith! I want him to stay with us!" Katie chirped and Keith flinched when he heard another, different voice, this one heading closer to him.    
  
"He does huh? I think we should ask Mum and Dad first, yeah?" Keith sniffed, thinking back to his own mum and dad. He missed them.    
  


* * *

 

Shiro watched as the kid tuned out, looking dazedly at the floor, clearly lost in memories. He left the bickering siblings and walked over to the boy, crouching in front of him.    
  
"Keith?" He tried, and the boy flinched slightly, quickly looking up at him.   
  
"What..." he mumbled, and Shiro didn't say anything, just leaned forward and hugged him. Jeez, he could feel the kid start shaking, even as hesitant arms wrapped around him back.   
  
"It'll be ok, we won't let anything happen to you anymore." He promised, and Keith nodded hesitantly.    
  
"Can we go home now? I want mum to make sure the kid is ok." Matt said and Katie nodded in agreement.   
  
"Is that ok with you?" Shiro asked him and Keith nodded again, smiling slightly. The four if them left the park, Matt and Katie up ahead, and Shiro guiding Keith. The boy still looked like he was going to fall over, so Shiro kept a hand resting on his back, just to be safe.   
  
No one saw Paul get up from where he had been beaten to the ground and start limping back to his house.


	8. It's ok (It's not ok)

Matt sighed, brushing his hand through his unruly hair as he waited for his mum and dad to come off the phone to the boy, Keith? Yeah, Keith's social worker. He could tell his dad wasn't happy with the condition the boy was in, and his mum had been horrified when Katie had told her about how Keith's eyes were different.

Now Keith was asleep, leaning against Shiro while the older boy read quietly. One of Shiro's hands was brushing itself through the knots in Keith's hair. Matt grimaced, the boy really needed to wash, and to eat, but he had collapsed when walking home, scaring Katie and Shiro. His mum had said that he'd only fallen asleep.

Matt locked eyes with Shiro, his best friend nodded and Matt moved to sit the other side of Keith, making sure he always had someone with him was there job. He watched as Shiro moved Keith closer to him, and wrapped his arm around the boy's bony shoulders, letting him slump bonelessly against him.

"Matt, your father and I are both going out, and taking Katie with us. I want you and Shiro to keep an eye on him and help him with anything he needs." His mother said quietly and he nodded st show is understanding. he wouldn't let anyone else hurt the boy, that was a promise he'd already made to himself. 

They sat in silence for another five minutes, both wondering how the boy had ended up staying at that man's house, when Keith started to wake up.

* * *

 

When Keith woke up, he was warm, but he couldn't figure out why. He knew that there were people near him, because he was leaning against one of them. He tried to remember where he was and what had last happened but the last clear thing was Paul pushing him over when he asked if he could go play on the slide, everything else was a blur.

"Keith?" A quiet, unrecognisable voice asked and he jumped. looking around even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see anything. "Keith, it's alright, you're safe now." the voice said and Keith whimpered. Safe? He couldn't be not while he was living with Paul. "Kashi, can you get him some water or something? He might need a drink, I'll calm him down." The voice said and Keith froze at the mention of water. why were they getting that? what had he done wrong? He shook and bit down on the sob building in his throat, instead trying to croak out two words.

"I--I'm sorry." He finally whispered horsey and jumped when he was wrapped in two bony arms.

"There is no reason to be sorry, you have done nothing wrong." They said and he shook harder as waves of emotion crashed against him. He wanted to believe that somehow, Paul had lest him and these people were genuinely being nice to him, but he knew that they weren't, no one could possibly be nice to him so he'd take comfort where he could get it, even if it was wrapped up in a stranger's arms as he cried into their chest's.


	9. Rolo

Things were hectic in the Holt household, not that that was a bad thing. Keith kinda enjoyed it, the hustle and bustle, the kindness... It was different.

"KATIE HOLT GIVE ME MY MUFFIN BACK" Matt yelled. Keith listened to the footsteps that raced past where he was sat on the sofa. The laughter was infectious, and soon had Keith smiling too.

"Keith, could you go and get me my gameboy please?" Katie asked him suddenly, making him jump. He nodded obediently and ran up the stairs remembering to take a left into the six year old's room.

He gently ran his hands over the various nick-nacks she had gathered till he found what she wanted, carefully picking it up and holding it protectively to his chest as he slowly came back down the stairs and was helped onto the sofa.

"Thank's Keith." Katie spoke softly, taking the slim device out of his fingers. The familiar battle theme started playing a moment later and Keith smiled as Katie curled up against him. He yawned, yelping when he was pulled against someone.

"Sleep Keith, you need it." Shiro whispered, and he nodded drowsily.

* * *

 

Colleen Holt woke him up three hours later, helping him into a thicker jumper and helping him with his trainers. He was then ushered out the house, someone, either Matt or Shiro were holding his hand to help guide him along the ice laden path. It was quite funny when he slipped into someone else and they both went skidding.

When they finally arrived at the park, he guessed that from the three gasps that the snow and the ice was basically untouched. He heard twin sets of laughter and people running through the snow.

Keith let out a quiet yelp when two large hands grabbed him and leftward him into the air.

"Up yah go!" Shiro cried and Keith couldn't help but laugh, waving his hands around joyfully. This continued for about 15 minutes, until Shiro got pushed backwards and fell, landing solidly on the nine year old. Something had happened because Sphiro wasn't getting up, and the weight was making it hard to breathe. He pushed weakly at the teen's head and it didn't budge.

Keith had worked himself into an panic, hyperventilating and crying loudly, too the point not being able to hear. Meaning he didn't hear the snow crunching.

There was a sharp familiar burn as the tazer ripped a scream from his mouth and pushes his conscious away.


	10. Back Again

It had been two days. Two days of being locked in a room with a white haired weirdo called Rolo. Shiro sighed as he watched the pale 9 year old sleep. Keith had freaked out when he'd first woken up in the basement, shouting and screaming and begging. It had been the first hint that something about the building had been off, the second thing had been when the white haired kid had followed a tall man down the steps into the room. Keith had frozen at the sound of the tall man's voice, pressing himself closer to Shiro and whimpering a name quietly. It had been a name that everyone in the Holt household had heard him screaming. How Paul hod found Keith again so soon had worried him, but he could currently do nothing.

Right now Keith was asleep, his head resting against the older boy's shoulder. Steel grey eyes took in the mottled bruising around the boy's neck, the  way his damp hair was starting to curl as it dried.  He closed his eyes as he remembered the plea's the boy had sobbed out before his head was forced under water. 

As sick as it was, Shiro could now easily see why Keith never spoke, why he did everything he was told and why he freaked out whenever he heard the bath being run. the poor boy had suffered through four years of abuse, and he had been ripped out of that hell, only to be forced right back in it.

Keith stirred as the door was shoved open and Rolo stomped down the steps, he stopped in front of the two boys and harshly grabbed Keith, the rough treatment making Keith shake and whimper in pain. 

"You come too." He muttered gruffly and Shiro reluctantly stood up and followed the white haired male. They were marched up the stairs and when they reached the top, Paul grabbed Keith and dragged him over too the front door which was wide open. The rundown house was on a main road, with cars that often travelled miles over the speed limit. It was eerily empty at this time, and Shiro had a sinking feeling that the two older males had somehow caused it. 

"Listen boy's, make it across that road and you'll be home free. Ok? Good." With that he pushed a shaking Keith right out into the road. Keith stood there for a minute, sightless eyes wide with confusion. He took a step forward and hesitated.

Shiro couldn't say anything. Paul's hand was over his mouth muting his yells for Keith to move. His eyes watched the car travel towards Keith, who had heard the engine and began running, but he was too late. Shiro could only close his eyes and hope the boy made it in time.

He didn't

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I will be able to update properly for some time.
> 
> I will be trying my hardest but I am finding it very hard to write, due to the fact that I was hit by a car on Tuesday. Luckily there was no permanent damage but I find it hard to move my shoulders which makes it hard to type. I hope that I will still be able to update regularly but I am not sure if I will be able too. I am sorry in advance.


	11. Hunk

The steady beeping of the heart machine was unnerving, but the sheer paleness of the boy on the bed was worse. Way worse.    
  
Katie sniffed, holding her dad’s hand tighter and biting her lip. She wanted to stop crying but she couldn’t. She wanted to stop seeing the fear in Shiro’s face, the way his blood covered hands shook. The way his voice broke.   
  
_ Someone was knocking on the door but no one moved to answer it. Matt was upstairs, still crying. Like he had been since Shiro went missing. Mom was often up there trying to console him. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ The knocking persisted till Dad sighed and opened the door, then gasped loudly and ushered her out the room. She caught a glimpse of a man in a police uniform standing next to a boy who looked scarily familiar and then the door slammed close. Her mum had ushered up upstairs into Matt’s room and sat with them, sat with them till her Dad opened the door and she realised the boy was Shiro, and his hand’s were bright red .   
  
Now she knew what had happened. Keith and Shiro had both been kidnapped, by Keith’s old foster parent, and the cruel man had made a blind boy cross the road when a car was coming. It had hit Keith head on, and sent him skidding across the road.   
  
The evidence was all over Keith’s face. The scrapes that were red and angry looking. The bruises and bandages and the cast hidden underneath the blanket.    
  
The way Keith was on life support.   
  
There was a knock on the door and Keith’s nurse quietly walked in. He dad ushered her outside where she came face to face with a boy who was at least a foot taller than her.   
  
“........... Hi?” She finally asked after sizing the kid up and the boy smiled.   
  
“Hi! I’m Hunk! Who are you?” He asked, too excited to match the atmosphere.   
  
“...... I’m Katie, it’s nice too meet you!” She chirped.   
  
Suddenly the hospital wasn’t so foreboding.

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are going to be short, as it is only a short story!
> 
> If you haven't already, please check out my Kangst oneshot collection called Kangst for the Soul.


End file.
